Picking a Birthday
by 1221bookworm
Summary: This is a really quick piece I did for my sister, @BooksRgood4u, for her birthday. It's from the prompt, "Happy Birthday" (I know, very creative!). A drabble of Nico getting her first taste of a birthday celebration.


**_A/N: This is a really quick piece I did for my sister, BooksRgood4u, for her birthday. It's from the prompt, "Happy Birthday" (I know, very creative!). A drabble of Nico getting her first taste of a birthday celebration._**

"So, Nico, I have a question for you." Eli's voice was casual – almost eerily so. They were sitting across from each other at a small campfire. Josef had stepped away to collect additional firewood.

Nico narrowed her eyes at Eli, refusing to answer, knowing full well Eli would continue with or without permission.

"Alright, alright, it's a little personal – but if you can't tell your best friends, who can you tell?" Eli was wearing his charming face, and Nico was instantly suspicious.

Eventually, curiosity won anyway.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I have to answer." Nico tried her best to sound like one of the councilmen you would find in Zarin.

"Fair enough, fair enough." Eli still looked like a frog who had swallowed a fly. "Now that you can choose to remember if you want, when's your birthday?"

Nico started in surprise. She had never thought of that before. It didn't mean she was willing to figure it out just to make Eli happy, but it did give her an idea,

Before she could open her mouth, Josef stomped back into the clearing, and deliberately dropped his load of wood so that it all rolled and crashed into Eli.

"That was uncalled for and you know it." His voice held a deep rage, as if he himself had been personally insulted.

"It's Okay," Nico's voice, still lost in thought, interrupted any response Eli might have had. "It's a fair question."

Josef snorted. Eli ignored him, and reached to take Nico's hand. "Of course it is. It seems to me that it is time for us to celebrate the day that gave us such a wonderful friend."

Nico pulled her hand away with an eye roll as Josef retorted, "You never cared about it in the past. Or my birthday either, for that matter."

Eli dismissed his concerns with a wave of his hand. "We were always too busy to care – now it's time to celebrate with all of our new found freedom."

Nico interrupted Josef's next remark before they could settle in to an evening of bickering. "I'll think about it. I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

Later, when Eli had left to stroll around their makeshift perimeter, Josef turned to Nico.

"You don't have to do it, you know."

Nico nodded. "I know."

Josef looked shocked. "They why did you tell Eli you'd think about it? You can't placate him – he needs to remember we're not some spirit he can just sweet talk into doing anything he wants – " Nico laid her hand on top of Josef's.

"I'm not going to go looking through my memories for a date – it's not worth it – " Josef let out his tension in a short sigh, " – but that doesn't mean I shouldn't get to celebrate."

Nico had surprised herself when she first thought it before she realized it was another vestige of the demon's hold over her – she wasn't worth it. And so Nico had consciously decided it would be fun to get to celebrate. Nothing fancy, maybe some unusual treats for desert. She certainly didn't want to trust any presents _Eli_ would get her!

Josef looked at her quizzically. "You have a plan?"

Nico nodded. "I can just pick a date that is special to me – like the day I actually started living."

Josef looked confused.

Nico rolled her eyes. "Like a rebirth. I am going to celebrate that date as my birthday."

Josef nodded his understanding. "Would that be the day you got control over the demon?"

Nico shook her head, scooting closer to Josef. "The first day I can remember – when I met someone who reminds me every day that anything can be conquered by taking the next breath – and as long as there's life, there's hope."

Josef smiled at her. "That's nice, Nico."

She grinned, " _And_ , bonus points that it happens to be tomorrow – so Eli can't do anything crazy!"

Josef laughed heartily, adding another log to the fire. "We can start the celebration tonight – Happy Birthday, Nico. May you have many, many more, all of them wonderful."

"Thank you." She whispered shyly, giving Josef a quick hug before scooting back to her side of the fire as rustling leaves heralded Eli's return.

The End.


End file.
